A rainy day
by dragon vs. puppy
Summary: It's a rainy day. Tension's are running high, and all Gojyo wants, is his nicotine. Gojyo/Sanzo implied


It was raining. Not just any sprinkle, a drizzle, or a fleeting shower. No it was downright pouring. It was raining so hard, Hakuryu refused to even transform and attempt to go anywhere. Instead the small white dragon lay curled up around his owner's neck cooing contently. So here they sat holed up in a cramped inn room mulling over their own thoughts- "Sanzo, I'm hungry!" A loud groan was heard. "Aren't you always you monkey?!" The roach head remarked to the smaller boy. Goku turned to Gojyo quickly. "No one was talking to you, Ero Kappa!" Gojyo got up and crossed the room from where he was on the bed. "What did you say you stupid monkey!"

Sanzo's eyebrow began to twitch and the bickering duo continued quite oblivious. They tossed insults back and forth raging form perverted water sprite, to bottomless pit. Sanzo could feel his patience waning and reached for his fan smacking Gojyo and Goku up side their heads. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Goku rubbed his head and glared at Gojyo. "Well, he started it!" Gojyo turned to Goku. "You little--- Sanzo cocked his trusty Smith&Wesson. Goku visibly jumped but Gojyo glared at the monk. Hakkai smiled faintly standing up in between his best friend and the irritable monk. "Now, now you two calm down." Eased by his friends words Gojyo sucked his teeth and resumed his position on the bed where Hakkai soon joined him.

Sanzo replaced his gun and resumed his spot by the window where he was currently glaring at the rain. Goku stood for several minutes shifting his feet back and forth before slowly and carefully looking back at the monk. "Hey, Sanzo, I'm hungry." Sanzo clenched his fist but before he could remark Hakkai peacemaker as always got up and place a hand on Goku's shoulder. "You know what Goku, so am I. Sanzo, would it be alright if we borrowed your card?" Sanzo 'tched' and tossed the monocled man his card. "Thank you. Let's go, Goku." Goku smiled stars in his eyes. "Yeah food! Hey, Hakkai, you think they'll have pork buns? What about fried dumplings, how about --- The older man chuckled and cut off Goku with a soft smile. "I'm sure they'll have everything you want. Let's just hope when you're done, they'll be some for the other patrons."

With a small click of the door, Sanzo and Gojyo were left in silence. Gojyo stretched out along the bed placing his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Sanzo remained glaring out the window. Several moments passed. Sanzo mentally sighed. Would it ever stop raining? He reached around in his robes for a moment looking for his cigarettes. Finally finding them he slid one cancer stick into his mouth and pulled out his lighter. He clicked it several times and on the fourth time it lit. He took a long drag and leaned back in his chair. For the moment, the nicotine calmed his nerves and the drugging euphoria sending slow waves of pleasure through his veins. The exhale of his smoke wafted across the room to the lounging Gojyo and he too reached for a cigarette. He found his cigarettes soon after and searched for his lighter. He could not find it. He cursed mentally and snuck a peek at Sanzo's as the monk exhaled again.

Gojyo sucked his teeth and turned over his back toward Sanzo. The bump on his head from the paper fan reminded him at the moment he wanted nothing do with Sanzo. Gojyo glared down at the blankets and with a sickening realization spotted the same color red of a flower long ago. He mentally berated himself and sat up from the bed. That was a memory he'd love to forget. He got up and moved over to the window and plopped himself in a chair across form Sanzo. The latter slid amethyst eyes toward him with masked curiosity before looking back at the window. Gojyo moved the end of his cigarette around his mouth and anyone else passing would have thought he was giving Sanzo a lovers gaze but this was not so. He was instead glaring at the lit cigarette dangling from his mouth. He glanced down at the lighter and then glared at Sanzo. Sanzo knew he was glaring at him but didn't particularly care why. For the most part he ignored Gojyo.

"You really piss me of sometimes stupid, Monk." Gojyo leaned back in his chair and observed the monk. For the most part Sanzo didn't even twitch. He took another drag of his cigarette this time purposely blowing a cloud of smoke in Gojyo's direction. It was no secret the two of them despised each other's cigarette brands. "Trust me if I had my way, I would have left you'll all behind. You're all useless and a waste of space, time, and air." Gojyo twitched and glared at the monk who regarded him with a cool purple gaze. "That damn monkey is useless and speak for yourself on waste of space!" Sanzo pulled out his gun. "You wanna repeat that?" Gojyo slightly jumped and remained quiet.

In one fluid motion he snatched up the lighter and began to click it furiously. The only indication his efforts were futile was the dwindling liquid fuel that remained in the bottom. Gojyo cursed and tossed the lighter easily into the trash and crossed his arms childishly. Sanzo ignored him. Gojyo remained silent for the next few minutes as he watched Sanzo smoke. Was his cigarette ever gonna end? His agitation was rising and he swallowed thickly. "Hey, Monk, got a light?" No was the simple response. No witty remark no jokes, nothing. All that could be heard was the pitter patter of the rain outside. Sanzo mentally sighed and leaned over the table slightly holding the cigarette to his lips with two steady fingers.

Gojyo watched him, Sanzo said nothing and it took a while for Gojyo to understand and he glared at the monk but none the less leaned over with his cigarette in a similar fashion. The two ends met in an indirect kiss and the two inhaled and exhaled in a clumsy fashion. Eventually Gojyo's cigarette lit and he leaned back relaxing in the wafting aroma. He never said thank you and Sanzo never said you're welcome. The two sat there the rest of the afternoon lighting each other's cigarettes and listening to the rain.

Eventually Hakkai and Goku returned. The pale greys of rain had receded into dark blues of evening when the door opened. With a yawn Goku climbed into bed his belly full and he was content. "Good news Sanzo, Gojyo." The two looked at Hakkai. "The rain will end tomorrow and we'll be able to continue." Gojyo snorted and dragged himself to bed. Hakkai looked at Sanzo who snuffed the remainder of his cigarette out. He too moved to his designated sleeping area. The bed across from Gojyo remained unoccupied until he lay there. Hakkai shut out the lights and curled up with Hakuryu.

A few moments passed in the evening twilight but Sanzo could not sleep. He turned to his left, then his right looking for a comfortable position. Mentally sighing in defeat, the monk lay on his back staring at the ceiling. Something was poking his backside. At first the monk ignored it but eventually he conceded defeat sat up and pulled out a small lighter. He gave a rare smirk at the object his only indication at the humor of the irony. He stretched out on his back once again looking at the lighter. He relaxed before throwing the lighter in Gojyo's direction. A loud smack was heard as the object made contact with Gojyo's face. "What the hell?" The half demon stared down with a crimson gaze at the lighter. Realization dawned on him. "You stupid, Monk! Hey, are you listening?!" Gojyo jumped up and peered down at Sanzo. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" All that met his ears was a light snore and a dreamy mumble. "Come back my meat buns."


End file.
